hArRy AND RON gET It On! Durex Addiction! SMOKE MY TWITCH! 911 bORE?
by Bram of Water
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll keep it basic. Harry and Ron do some weird stuff and get away with it. WITH MORE SPICE! MORE ACTION! MORE OF IT! LOVE IT GO! BOOTY NOOTY SHAKE YOU BUTTERCUP COOKIES! tHIs ISs NOtT AN joKe If tHat iS what yoU ThNk!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry & Ron get it on!**

"Yeah bro," said Harry. He was bored. He was also hungry.

"Feel like a feed huh?" said Ron. "Why not get something to eat? You're mean as when you licking."

"What are you up to?" said Harry.

"Just I'm bored too!" said Ron.

"Why not be funny," smiled Harry. "Let's go Hannah Montana style."

So they went around Hogwarts twerking and doing really weird things to people. Then Dumbledore went up to them and said "What do you think you are doing you load of dung Beatles."

"Are we not doing what you want us to do," smirked Ron.

"And what was that?" smiled Harry.

Then Dumbledore had a mental breakdown and start to do some break dancing. He was acting really gangster like and very melodramatic. Harry and Ron walked away. Then suddenly out of nowhere was….. SEAMUS!


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus 1  
On the thirteenth day of the month six for the twentieth century of the seventh decade of the fifth year, born in New York Seamus was. In the fifth year of his life his parents died and he had to defend himself . For ten years he confronted him in the street. Got to the point that he wanted to die but light appeared . Seamus said to not give up so I have chosen to be the great prophet to teach the world the truth . I give power over the earth for you is a friend of the grass and the living. Convert those who are slaves of the false god But they show that they can be their own gods within my rules. Now go Seamus the Wise. Here in the street was an old dying . Seamus touched him and from that time he was living he walked the earth telling people of Seamus . Here was a man named Gareth Vandersleld who lived in the darkness . He took strange drinks that turned into darkness . Seamus approached him and said, Arise for the light you need Here is our new prophet Gareth Firebender . So Gareth was converting people to light. Seamus walked into the main square and addressed the people with Your light blinds you but mine are not . You lied to God and just want your money 'Cause I can do better . I believe in the light and I will make you all prophets . After he uttered those words many people converted gaining the power of the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamus 2  
Here he had a tree that was dying leaves scattered on the floor where . Seamus used his power of the earth to heal the tree. From that time had become bright as green. There was a group of men who wanted the tree because they want the land for construction. They met to discuss the problem with Seamus . They decided to kill Seamus . When Seamus lefted heard of this . Here the road was a lot of people listening to a false prophet who taught false gods things turning people into slavery. So Seamus came saying why convert people to a lie oh evil . Why give up your life a lie . Believe in the light , not the lie he told . For once there was a man who wanted his father now that was there was a man wanted his money so that the other man was dying for his last wish was to give his money to his father because his father gave him birth. So the sick man lied saying I 'm the one who gave you birth . So the sick man gave all his money. See, this is what happened with all of you give your life to lie do not. By the light that has given us the power to control our own lives . After what they all believed spoke Once converted all gave different powers to choose seven of the listeners for help there names were . . . Sally Water Max Earth Earth Zeke Harold Samson Air Fire Water Rebecca and Luke of Fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Seamus 4  
Here was a man of dark powers Seamus When he started screaming Seamus mourn pity me . Seamus used his powers to remove the dark powers of man. Seamus then came to the city of Hartford. He began to teach them saying I am the light that shows the way. By the light clearly shows the way they were amazed and converted. Here there were some evil men who hated Seamus so they planned to kill him while in the streets of Hartford. Air Harold heard this said out Seamus . So Seamus lefted and started going to Albany. During the trip they saw a man who had been blind all his life. Seamus thus cured him so he could see . Dames called that acquire the powers of the air. Here was a man who was dying Seamus put his hand on him and cured . so came to Albany and many people came welcoming . then began to teach them saying do not be afraid of the light because they want to be friends with her. Because I like many others have seen what the light can do . So I wonder now follow the light to be saved. A few believed and followed him, but many of them threw him out of the city to speak lies . So he went to Boston to teach all who come . Once he arrived he opened his mouth and said I am not here to hurt you but to free from slavery , behold, I will heal you right now behold there was a man who was dying so Seamus touched him and he did well . Everyone was amazed and converted. So what to stay or asked awhile .


	5. Chapter 5

Seamus 5  
He then went to the town square and saw that people were praying to a false god. He said Why worship false gods when you know that the light is the truth . Light is the only way to happiness . For false gods just give lies and false hope. But the light is truth and truth only gives . I ask to convert but not by force. They were so amazed that they all converted. Behold, there was a fire that had not had a flame for many years. However there were many homeless wandering in search of warmth . Seamus So Samson asked to light the fire with his powers. But Samson said I am not able to do so I am not worthy . Seamus was sad But what he said so he answered Samson 's eyes light if we are all worthy of getting powers he has . For everyone including me is at the same level all have something to learn. Samson was consoled and used his powers to ignite the fire . Seamus said light then calls me in Portsmouth (which was a seaside town in the north) . therefore began to travel to Portsmouth . and one of the road was a man of dark powers who said he is a slave Seamus light . Seamus was sad for wholeheartedly told I am not a slave but a free man . And for all to hear the only ones who are slaves are to give life to the false gods . Woe to those who do. So he took the dark powers and sent him on his way . And when he reached Portmouth discovered that there was a house on fire. he told Max and Rebecca use their waterpowers to stop the fire . once the fire was out Zeke and Sally went to help cure those who were affected by the fire and to restore life to the earth. Once that was done there was because he said there was no work to do in Boston .


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus 6  
Here then returned to Boston was a crowd waiting to be taught by Seamus . Thus began his followers to seat them. So bless addressed them all because they are all worthy of the light . Light needs no cost but the cost of welfare . The light gathered to see you happy deferring a false god. Here is the light to see everything as tall as himself . So they were surprised but most were homeless and cold. Furthermore they had no hunger for food. Seamus therefore has the money received from the people in the street and brought bread for all . As witness used no power but the power of his heart. In those days there was a man called Seth dark spirits because he bowed to a dark spirit who claimed to be a god. and Seth wanted Seamus died because the dark spirit said . When Seamus learned that his army would attacked and killed him while he went to New York was forced to return to Albany. Once the light came told him to go to Stratton Mountain . for Seamus had to climb the mountain to show his followers that he was light. So Samson and Max climbed the mountain all the others where fear and although Seamus die there . So when you reach the top you Max and Samson said this just to come with me for I will give leadership to time step things to come. To many want to kill me and I do not think that will last the rest of the day. Let prophets now . And they departed from the mountain. When they were all amazed down where once logged in fear and did not understand what Seamus asked and he answered them not fear because only false gods should fear . and were astonished . and went back to Albany to teach Albanians.


	7. Chapter 7

Seamus 7  
When he reached the light Albany warned not to go so he went to Hartford. While out of the city a man converted by Gareth air approached him and asked What happens when we die ? Seamus responded For as the light showed me life . Because when you die you are reborn But if you refuse light to dark is not going to another life And your life will be more. The last doubters again and those who are slaves again . So when they heard this they were astonished at his teaching. Then he came to New York because in those days new year was close and Seamus wanted to celebrate there. So the day came to his followers to enter the park where they heard Seamus had said , Behold the light that gives us good news because the sun will rise again ! I warn you thought that there are men who are giving their lives for a lie . Because I will save you from tomorrow I will go . For when the light has told everyone who their slaves the world will be free. But I have to say that Buddhists do not need conversion because they have their own light that has enslaved . Make friends with them because they share the same beliefs to make the world better. But for everything else must be converted . So the next day they traveled to Newark. As Seamus entered the city had a hungry child. Seamus took the child to the city and fed him and then give powers of the earth . He sent the boy named Sam in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Seamus 8  
Here there was no man that said that Seamus was wrong and I should kill lefted go to Philadelphia . When he said all that was around I have good news because the light has come . Or Philadelphia come forth turn the light that comforts . Many where converted but some hated him and wanted to kill him. therefore went toward Baltimore. on the road behold Seth was planning to test Seamus . he said Why do not you stop the dark light that gets to do it? Seamus responded darkness is our light error . The light is teaching us a lesson that we solve our own problems. Light only gives us power to help but does not solve it for us. For we must solve our own problems. Seth lefted after that. When they arrived in Baltimore was a man named Scott who had been converted by Gareth so I needed an answer to a question that has been Who is the highest you or Gareth ? Because Seamus responded with light eyes no more . I am as tall as you. Behold, there was a river that had dried Seamus was so sad Oh Max said leadership must be learned to bring this river back to life so that people can go back to drinking . But Rebecca tried fell into the river above did not work. Seamus laughed. He said you can make you look better to wait for a chance to prove themselves . Then Max asked Rebecca to help so that together made their main objective. Seamus then addressed the crowd will come a time when our enemies get a leader. To receive support that will test us and judge us make our light powers . But have no fear because when this came to light we send a man. Because he is one of them for a moment but it will be cursed. Because he has a good eye and one bad eye. They stab it to us the words of evil and misfortune impression on his head. For he is our leader who comes in the name of light. And when he creates earthquakes and loss of food to a false god come down from heaven . Do not be afraid of defeat in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Seamus 9  
Then he left Annapolis had wanted to go . But when he got there Seth was planning to kill him so hated . Because of this Seamus lefted Washington . When he got there he found that many people to bow down to the false gods . Seamus decided to show them the truth that he warned his followers not to those who were inclined to kill him. Seamus said, showing light keep yourselves from idols . But light can save as it did for me. Because there was once a man who believed in his head . But the power went out at the head of the head and he started beating her . And he works hard man he was dying . Because this is what your false god ! Woe to those who say that light is a lie for what we believe is one of them . When they heard this they began to throw stones at him. And along the way there was a tree that was dying for people who cut it down . Seamus yelled saying being angry wicked why kill a life. For when the light makes your life is going to spit and curse . Because of this he and his followers had to run the whole new way of Richmond. When he got there he went to the town square to teach them. he said, behold, I send unto you light. For light gives happiness. Because there was a man who said he was happy to work for his boss . he said he would die for their boss. When your boss kill his love he had no choice but still love your boss. Would you do it if false god do that? They were so shocked by what he said he was told to leave their city.


	10. Chapter 10

Seamus 10 When he arrived in Norfolk there was a storm . So Seamus said Harold to calm the storm . So he did and everyone was afraid. Here were men who were telling them that Seamus dark spirit was the devil. And the people tried to stone Seamus but luckily was able to get out alive. Here was a man saying Seth Come to Washington and let us see what is true My God or in His light . But he warned his followers not to go but he said he wanted to go. So when he got there Seth was out of town waiting to see him. Seth then pulled a gun and said light can not save you from this. And with a single shot from the pistol and Seamus was dead . And all his followers ran who could not believe what they had witnessed . But when they reached the point where they stopped to rest . And Max said, Let them not leaving now By Seamus gave his life for what was his belief and we must continue from there. Because inside we can do what Seamus wanted to do. So when I return to New York. For when they arrived they had to write down everything you did and said Seamus so everyone can read it all . Therefore divided into four groups earth air fire water all working as one. So they went everywhere telling light. and light as her guide were killed with joy and happiness .


	11. Chapter 11

Seamus 3  
Once he had chosen them aside saying I will teach you the way of light Isurak . To dominate the Earth must be one with nature Let the trees be your guide . Treat life like yourself. For once there was a man who treat valuable trees outside . He cut with the will. Another man tried to trees as their friend . When the man who does not value the trees died Her life was gone. When the man who valued the trees died His life began again. By the light does not allow those who do not value others to live because they were going to kill others. Those who treat others as they want to earn the highest reward Life will go on and on for ever and ever, in the comfort of light. for those who have the firepower must use there power to only rarely when his friends are in danger but do not ever kill . to kill someone is steeling suitable for living . Then are controlling the destiny of others . For those who are air travel easily can be used to help others . With this power can create storms or stop them. It is powerful and should not be used for evil. For those who control the powers of sea water are friends with his powers can give life to that life itself can go normally. Do not use it for evil of this power will easily kill Creating waves to destroy everything in its path . But not because he is taking life. I warn all the dark They control the powers of darkness . For the fate of the world is near. There are many people giving dark spirits dark powers. Curse will hunt us until the end of the world. They want our world to end so the light came to save all teach that the world once knew but forgot . Because I'm going to teach people of light. The others do the same but I am the first to do Some will come with new powers and others with mine. One day you will all be teachers like me . Since then they all started following powers practicing Seamus .


	12. Chapter 12

Max 1  
After the death of Seamus many prophets in teaching high light. They were called the former prophets . Because they were going back to New York at once came Seth . Max water was confronted him saying I curse you Seamus Seth You killed but I am the new leader. I will beat in time. I will raise an army so large that you can not beat Seth responded with the dark spirit as your guide. Foolish words for darkness will take you back . Even if you run my army will hunt you've done. Because there were a few thousand watching that followed Seth and dark spirits . They all had dark powers Max began stoning but he entered the fog should be barely escaped . Then he turned to the other prophets who tell them what had happened. He told them to have the followers of light sewers so the can hide so everything he did. Once safely Come Max said I have many things to say to you all. The light told me to go and teach all about the light and give them powers of Water . I said to tell you to do the same with their train other powers of light and power They are Earth Water Air and Fire Go to each city must each use five Zeke traveled Harold Sally Rebecca Samson travel as I to convert all to light fire Lucas should be here . Now see the light is always with you .


	13. Chapter 13

Max 2  
Once Max was left in New York. There was a huge crowd wanting to know where Seamus was so Max was on hand to give them the news Seamus is dead but life light on the subject . They did not understand what Max told them a parable There once was a woman who died husband. She cried but knew that his spirit went on. This is true with Seamus is gone but lives in us And this was comforted . There was a dispute whether they should go to war a war was going on in the east. Max replied saying killing is wrong and it is wrong to go to war . Why is it okay to kill someone in war which is not right here . Should be bad everywhere And with that decided not to fight. He decided to teach more about the water. So he found eight to do with them was George Karl Ricky Dave Alex James Sam the boy David all water . The show made a face water wonderland . The first stage is called the water supply. He came to get an empty bowl of water. Then sang before him following light water supply your with water. And with that the vessel containing water. The second stage is called ' Water Movement . He left the water bowl on the floor then focused on where you want to move the water and then sang . . Move your light water you need And with that water out of the cup in the air and then back to the cup and wanted to know how to approach Max said . to focus you should think of a place And with that spell the water will go where you want it to go .


	14. Chapter 14

Max 3  
The third stage is called waves of fury. He took a set of cans all located on the wall. He concentrated and thus a wave came out of his hand. His singing was anger Greet object light must come . And with that all the cans fell off the wall . He then went to Jersey City. It was Harold talking to some people recently converted . He went on to Max and said not a big news from the west Gareth has found another yet Isurak prophet teaching the same light. New found powers. They are from California. Come and teach my followers . So Max told This news gives us proof that light is truth. Some people have light presence in front of Seamus . Then he left and went to Paterson . There was no dark spirit . Max struggled with his dark powers causing the spirit dies. There were some men confused about whether Seamus Seamus lived for was not there. He told them that the next test Who needs all it does is get rid of the mysteries of life. I 'm proof of Seamus . He was my teacher and my friend Seth Because it took away from me. Then they were all comforted.


	15. Chapter 15

Max 4  
He then went to Yonkers to teach all that followed the light. And in the mist of his followers said that many Water songs came to mind so I can think again. Death does not come yet so I have to do in this life . The water bring me to my mouth because there is here . Water loss from fires burning in front of me I come down any flames near me. With light and water spirit defeat the darkness that has him go so he can go free again. Seth will be no more because light protects me. The water stop ashes rebuild . Water precious water be with me forever . Light always . He then went to New Haven to see Sally . He told her of the news about Sally Gareth had not heard of it yet. Then they began to sing together The light is good the dark is bad. Light always defeats darkness . Come give us light light . Darkness can not give us anything because we can not see the dark But light we can see. We will sing forever more . Max went to Bridgeport that he went to when to go to New Haven. It says that the followers of the light the light has come to help and assist you helped me . Before I saw the light I was homeless homeless but now see as freedom . In fact when I'm around you I'm home. My house is around me . I hope you see it the same way . All of you are homeless but gave light a home. Inside the bed is light . The lights around you are the walls. Through the light is heat. In our meeting the light is and always will be. Our meeting is our house always light. And with that he consoled .


	16. Chapter 16

Max 5  
He then returned to New York. It was the first new year day without Seamus So all seven returned . Yesterday fire Lucas started to disappear. The other six did not question it . So it was that the seven were the place that once spoke Seamus . Max said the leader give you bad news there is a dark spirit among us . And with that they were afraid. Unbeknownst to them Luke disappeared . Max then said to all who remembered the words of Seamus would be great. For those who do not Tell those who have not. Harold told me the news of the completion of Seamus Isurak . Those who have never heard the words of Seamus read to understand and be wise in the light. Now I know that Gareth has written letters read them also to understand the Isurak . The Gareth Isurak is being written so that your trip is over. Come and enjoy the light. And when he said that Seth Lucas came in carrying his hide. Seth said then I finally found that preparing a destination like Seamus . Max said how could you betray helped light but darkness helped Oh why? Lucas said light gave me anything let me leave home . I did keep the darkness left me speechless . Max replied They feed your lies . No truth comes into the light by their shadows you. Seth wanted to kill Max said Let there be light to save this. And with that he shot Max . All those who follow the light ran across him again . Lucas then burned body Max . And with that his students recorded his teachings in this book down and read all you must understand the evil of darkness and light well .


	17. Chapter 17

Harold 1  
The visions of Harold as follows guarded by Seamus to full light . That's when he was shot Max we hid from Seth Fearing his anger. I am among them scared. We stabbed our hands to make the pain go away And with that I slept . Here is the first vision oh Rebecca ice how great you are . How beautiful you are How sad to say goodbye . So it was I saw two mountains higher than the sky looking down at me . What a great show was how great to see him with my own visions . It was like a light came down from the sky and landed in the middle. And with this two lights illuminate the two peaks . And then I saw four men standing in the fog . The first man who wore green said I am the beginning, the grower in the world. I set the world to work for me like that. I am the sun the moon the stars and the ground you stand on everything I am . I live in you I am you and I am the creator of what is . I am you have them and I am me I am the light of the believer and the world over. I am what I am . Here is the second man spoke he wore blue . I am the river running free I am the sea big waves collide inside of me. I am the sea seven which extends our are the fish I breathe me I am living as they are. I am the water is great because I deals with the world . I am what I am .


	18. Chapter 18

Harold 2  
Here's the third man spoke wearing yellow . I am breathing the air of the mountain I am the wind the breeze of the world. I am the sky with stars that cover the face during the night. I am the ' air we breathe I bring life into this world and let it be. I am what I am . And here is the fourth man spoke for wearing red I am the fireplace for the I do have I give the wildness for a reason to live . I am the anger inside of us waiting to defend ourselves . I am what I am . And here in the fog appeared the man in black who said I am death. They are not alive but to take what is alive . And then I bring you to your next life . If the light that is chosen . I am what I am . And behold, a man came from heaven . wore white but I knew that was not where he had come from . and he said I am the Alpha and the Omega . And like many people came pass me all chained to the man in black had done such a thing . He made them work for a false god lie to them . As that is when I woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

Harold 3  
The next day I spoke to Gareth he had returned from the west. He told me that what I saw was what is to come. So I stabbed my hand again the next night , and again I saw the same dream but when I got to the party the night before I woke up a few more happened . I saw a battle between the things above in the sky. I have seen men in heaven one of them was the man in white fighting . And then I saw a river come below. He had a big fish come down . Twenty-seven smaller fish followed. And behold a tree had appeared for the apples on it. Here there was a rumor that he said. Do not eat . But I do not follow anyone but myself so I ate apple and I saw in front of me Seamus . He said, With the great light stay low . Be great not bad. Hard times will come but it will go through them . Keep to the code of the light willing to you as what I said in my songs . And thou shalt be saved . Say this to Rebecca, there is no greater . Tell her it's true. Gareth did not go back to where it once you arrive. Visit to the west once more for your life is coming to an end. Look her for she is not dead. For her, spat on you laughed you looked down on you. I am what I am .


	20. Chapter 20

Gareth 1  
Gareth 's first book that connects the east and west together. And just as it was before just a few days before being shot and scare Gareth Seamus . Seamus said the meeting should go east . Go with them and show them the light. And as was Gareth left New York which is his hometown and traveled to Philadelphia. The fear was that the city. . for the dark spirits roaming was a cold night and they all hide because they were afraid now to enter the city had a dark spirit there to meet him said how are you doing here? Do not have another city to go to. So Gareth shouted Goold fool because in the name of light told you from now and never come back as long as the light is within these walls. And the spirit said, We will go dark but not for long Let's return one day to claim what is ours . And as was the spirits of darkness left. So Gareth went to the stairs of the city and said . I am light Convert now and be saved and all that was around because Gareth was making fear the return of the dark He made a face some of his followers and told them I'm going out now but I fear that the dark is rising again. So now I'm going to teach a song to get rid of them because they are an evil that must be eliminated from the world . Do not go to their shapes Darkness is a power that we should all avoid. Now here is the song . ' The command of light from darkness ' is gone you do not need you so bad You is not welcome something new Never Forever ' Chant this and they will go away


	21. Chapter 21

Gareth 2  
And these were the followers Sylvia Milo Water Earth and Fire Jake had many more than the numbers are great. And as was Gareth was going to Pittsburgh. He met with fans there. And he taught . Would be great for light because the light is great to change As I light with me. Soon the light will overcome the darkness . The time will come when we all need to turn light. End the endless sadness never going to happen as long as you are in the light. Dying and if you believe in the light that life can begin again. And he went to the slums because they were poor . converted many saying I was once like you sad depressed Homeless got to a point where drinks drank strange saying My life is over . . But now I see the light and that saved me. And as it is written in the ' Visions of Harold ' What I am I am ' Remember the light and you will be comforted . Within the light are all home . Light is the father I never had. And so. And just as it was they they were comforted and they converted.


	22. Chapter 22

Gareth 3  
And then he went to Chicago the city on the lake. And here no one had heard before the light . The people stood lakeside worshiping an idol . Gareth And I said Why believe in false gods when all you know that light is the only God that exists . This so angered began stoning Gareth . He escaped with the edge of his life. Nearby was some homeless people were surprised so everything becomes light. Gareth asked what was the light of what he told Light is the way to freedom truly path of light is the truth . Seamus being the first follower gave me powers of light . Then I read the ' Book of Seamus and the Charter of Samson with them and were comforted . Now here are the people who gave the land to Daniel Cain Earth Earth Earth Tobias Harry Quintana Earth and the Earth . Now here are the people who gave him the power of water to water Masam Max Benjamin Water Water Water Water Jake and Fred Water Zima . Now here are the people who gave him the power to Josh Air Air Air Mike Matthew 's Air . He did not fire powers because he feared they would miss use .


	23. Chapter 23

Gareth 4  
And he left the city of Lake so I could go to Des Moines. And there was a dark spirit who said who are you to not Seamus ? For Seamus has skyrocketed. Gareth was sorry mourned the death of Seamus . In anger peace Dying said nothing. Let's be nothing. The darkness was too strong and he had to abandon or kill the darkness . And he went to Omaha but the light will be told to leave because he was in danger. So he went to Cheyenne. He taught them saying no light . Bless be light because there is nothing greater Convert to light and you will have another life. Do not do and that life will become nothing more . Chant well to light when someone has died That life light lights has blessed or bless your life to bring light to their next birth ' When you marry sing . May our lives continue in the name of light ' . And when he fell as if in pain Luz sings this pain go and bless me forever. ' And when you're about to die sings Bless my light and comfortably take me so I decided to birth . And as I sing when necessary. They were shot down by fear and told police he was a thief . So he had to leave for fear of death.


	24. Chapter 24

Gareth 5  
And he went to Sacramento . When leaving a man approached him saying What new gods that teach And Gareth answered is not of God but of the light The light that is not God but a path of freedom. And then read the book man and man Seamus comforted . And then went to Ogden light show but told him to leave. So I was telling San Jose San Jose have to be afraid of the light in her eyes that all one and all . Sit in the light of Seamus and I In any eye not in any way. Side light and you will have a way. Be with me sing with me and sing with me . Even the sky no light . Look around and see the light because he is everywhere . Look at you, brothers and sisters all of them are light. Stand in the light and life takes to the night I'll tell you. Not in fear not for the light it is great. These eyes you are unique . The time has come to convert. All were without any conversion . Then he spat on the ground and went to San Francisco . There he meets Mackenzie had already seen the light because the light appeared to him in a dream. Gareth and remained there for two months before heading West teaching light. And as they say Light bless .


	25. Chapter 25

Mackenzie 1  
Mackenzie 's arrival is as follows As Gareth left California to return to his hometown allowed Mackenzie to be a leader and as he proposed a new rule that every year a new leader must be elected , and then as people wanted to know was how Gareth came to be with them. So Mackenzie said the extent I said Gareth drank wine drinks this strange was Seamus who saved him because it would be dead. And so it was called by the light to go west so we needed saving. And so it was that came on their own. He founded the meeting here . And so they understand. And in those days there was a decision of the mixture of powers. Zachary David gave water to Earth some of her powers so Earth Zachary Zachary became wood and then to control the trees at will. So Air Guillermo gave some of his powers to David because David water water ice became Zachary David So did some of her powers so air Guillermo air Peter William became so animals could also talk to animals as it may be to use it. So Zachary gave some of his powers to Peter of the Earth so that the Earth Peter became Peter metal metal Peter gave some of his powers to the Earth Kaleb keleb both the Earth became Kaleb and sand was agreed to teach people new powers gained a village settled side with pure power to create new powers that were water Jack Kenneth Kudus Earth Fire and Air Hamish and as it was a according ice ice David taught the people that have the power of ice which has twenty-nine students . Kaleb sand to teach the people who have the power of the sand with sixteen students Peter metal would teach the people that have the power metal have nineteen students. And William of animals to teach the people who have the power of animals with only having two students. And as it was mixed schools .


	26. Chapter 26

Mackenzie 2  
And as for pure powers the water master water was Jack thirty students in those with the power of water professor Kenneth Earth was Earth with which has thirty- two students in those who have the power of the earth the fire was master of Fire Kudus that thirty-nine students than those who have the power of fire. Fire Master Fire Kudus was that thirty-nine students than those who have the power of fire. The teacher was Hamish Air Air With having twenty students that those who have the power of the air And as it was pure powers . And as was Mackenzie declared as a rule for the West that a vote would place a new leader . So when the first vote occurred on Earth Quentin became leader . One year after the second ballot was Hamish Air . And for that year Air Jude took his place as master of the Air. And once his time was up he returned to teaching. A year passed and many people had become homeless and all those who need saving And as Hamish gave a new rule that was not forcing people to light. And a year later he made another vote that went to Mike of Fire. And as he said that everyone should be converted and all that was opposed to what was most feared yet gathered and as agreed in the first month of Mike from rebel fire rule and bring a new vote and was air Jude Mike Fire killed . And fire Mike was burned and scattered in the streets and there was another vote that he got in only be there for eleven months. And Sandy was Tom who came to power


	27. Chapter 27

Mackenzie 3  
And as there was no man named Job who had no home He believed in the light however none of the fans let him enter because he owned a home. However sand Tom stood up and said if he decides as he is . Everyone is deserving of light if they want And everybody has the choice also reject . And job you can get to work will become Air And as Tom of Sand gave some of his powers to Job Air Job So Labour became the storm And when it did work Storm was able to support them with money. And on the last day of sand Tom Harold government of enlightenment came to them. He said the light is not the glory is nothing . Shame has been given for the light is nothing. You may not believe but I told Tom I can not sorry to hear that . I will ask why? And he said because Rebecca lied to us all. He tried to turn around . She is not light And Tom said hope you can resolve these things But Harold said But I can not And with that Harold committed suicide. And his body was burned and his ashes were scattered in the wind so I could go east And as was the following vote was counted and was Air Jacob take a leadership role and that day Mackenzie died at an advanced age his last days living in peace .


	28. Chapter 28

Jake 1  
In the city of Philadelphia fight Zeke O mighty light . And as Sylvia Milo water on Earth Jake of Fire and many others form and an army . And just as there was an old warehouse that had once been used by us for the homeless but had been taken over by the dark . Then Sylvia Milo Water Earth and Fire Jake were the old warehouse and Fire Jake chanted . The great light fires destroying my enemies because they are not that light Have painful death pleaded let another life That the sloughing of their bodies because they are bad . make their lives more because no need of one. He has gone through the dark they will not only do what is wrong . And as was the building burned . Although it was on fire as he found a dark one had escaped. It was Sylvia who was the best in this chanted . The command of the light from the darkness is gone you do not need you so bad You is not welcome. That never something new And forever was the spirit left his body . And from that day followed the light. Then Milo singing water . Be wet old building. Let it rain so we can dance in it's time. . He dropped on my naked body drown my sorrow oh That light. . And it began to rain around Philadelphia making the fire is out Sylvia then sang That life back to where it once was. Let the light shine on it for one more time. And the building back to what it was before. Then entered the building searching for all that was there dead. They called others to come .


	29. Chapter 29

Jake 2  
And those who came Chris Daniel Air Air Air Peter Jackson Fire Air Milo Caleb Seamus Fire Fire Fire Liam Water Sarah Katie Zack water water water Ricky Cain Earth Earth Vicky Jenny Milo Earth and the Earth . And Chris sang That these body go away from this place I will never return to this world again and the bodies were gone from this world Behold, the former warehouse was surrounded by darkness because darkness I wanted . backs. As it was who fought in the dark because no amount of one hundred and dark there. And when darkness fled left a plan that was to build a wall of darkness around the city of Philadelphia. and Sylvia and I went to where the darkness hides and sing our powers . be gone from this world of this wall is not necessary but its powers were too strong and we saw around the city wall appeared around the city but it was only the light and darkness you saw and we sang even louder . is gone from this world of this wall I do not need this wall no more . And with that the wall was so with the darkness that surrounds us and of this city. I tell Jake of Fire Zeke powerful light that has saved us from Philadelphia in the dark because we are free. Let the light shine in Philadelphia forever!


	30. Chapter 30

Connor 1  
With the death of Max was a big gap between the followers of Seamus . And some suggested that can be divided and that a party must find the traitor Lucas, a party must seek new converts and the other party must fight Seth follower of Darkness. Zeke was on Earth that suggests that the division of the followers of Seamus be structured . And he made it a part of the followers of Seamus would be led by Rebecca of water and those were the masters of Water - . And part Harold air would do anything the air masters. And part of fire would Gareth were masters of fire. And follow that part of the Earth Zeke and they were the masters of the Earth . For a while Zeke 's suggestion was discussed .


	31. Chapter 31

Connor 2  
In the city called Boston 's followers met Seamus and greatest prophets joined for advice . And they were Gareth of Fire Rebecca Harold Water Fire Air Samson Zeke Sally Earth and the Earth . And a large number of others came and were from Newark arrived Sam and Toby Earth Air . Philadelphia came Sylvia Milo Water Earth and Fire Jake . And from Hartford came Katherine Juan Water and Air . And from Albany arrived on Earth Connor Alice Federico Fire and Air . And from New York came the prudence Thomas Water Earth and Fire Leah . And from Washington came only Justin from Earth. And from Annapolis came Alexandra Trevor Air and Water . And these others who had the power of Seamus great disciples were allowed to speak . Earth Connor Albany was given permission to record everything that happened in it.


	32. Chapter 32

Connor 3  
But there were many things that this meeting had to comply because they had never followers of the Light were forced to choose their own leaders and that it was he who chose Seamus Max . They met on the night of June 15 was a moonless night so that agents Seth and Luke would be aware . Fans gathered on the steps of the great statue and there did discuss the fate of the Church of Seamus .


	33. Chapter 33

Connor 4  
First Gareth spoke. That is the legacy of Seamus and Max is transmitted as a rotation as Seamus ruled the powers of Earth and Water Max that the following should be fire or air and as none of Air has powers that match my highlights that should govern Seamus and Zeke in place of the Earth said . Do not Seamus says I am as tall as you ? Does this mean that leadership should be shared ? And Gareth was much enraged at his temper was fierce. And he said Seamus words Do not talk to me like I do not know them by heart! You are young and want to break the habits of our people but Zeke said just one man's power. against the customs of our people became very angry and Gareth left the meeting at a time and he left some of the others and they were . Toby Air Justin Jake of Earth Water Fire Alexandra Fire Alice and Sally ends of the earth Who let Zeke saying selfishness Fall of light.


	34. Chapter 34

Connor 5  
Now only four of the six were big fans of Seamus . And we decided to be divided among the remaining people in four groups to be carried by each of the four . But Rebecca still had some affection for Gareth talked about Zeke . Perhaps Sally 's words should be heeded Zeke is too angry to rule over a quarter of us instead That the second strongest of the ruler of the earth - they hold. And Earth's Sylvia was selected because she had a strong heart and was much smarter than Zeke . The followers were divided and Zeke Sam Connor and prudence entire Earth would be led by Sylvia . Katherine and Frederick Trevor all air would be directed by Harold . Fire Leah would be led by Samson as they were fighting the last players to the left. And finally Milo John and Thomas all the water would be led by Rebecca .


	35. Chapter 35

Connor 6  
But there were still some difficulties as the amount of each element were not equal. And it was Rebecca that of all the followers of Light had the greatest naivete that made a suggestion brothers Tell me why I do not share the power? Why should we be divided into castes how are you ? I propose that combines a small amount share our power. And so the Earth Sylvia Rebecca gave some of his power. So Sylvia was Sylvia Wood . And Sylvia Samson gave some of the energy of the Earth and Samson became metal . And Harold Samson gave some firepower and Harold of Harold became Lightning. And finally Harold gave some of his power over the air then named Rebecca Rebecca ice . So the rest of the followers of Milo and Seamus were divided Juan Federico Water and air were led by Rebecca . Zeke and Connor Thomas Land and water were directed by Sylvia whose duty was to travel to the northern regions of the country. Leah and Sam Prudence Fire and Earth were led by Samson whose duty was to travel to the southern regions of the country. Finally air Trevor and Katherine were led by Harold whose duty was to travel to the West and convert the heathen there. And he separated Seamus followers to travel to another .


	36. Chapter 36

Sam 1  
I his friend and teacher Sam Carrier Samson Earth and Fire disciple I give a record of everything that happened after the events of June 15 . This log can tell you is true and impartial and is located at the absolute facts of the matter serious . Following the decision taken by the meeting of Gareth disciples Fire -Master was once the greatest servants of Light beaten by his own strong ego left the other followers of Seamus . From Boston Gareth and his followers made their way north and arrived in the region called Maine. Here also met Sylvia Wood and his followers among the mighty Zeke . On the border of Maine the two groups find each other and there was off because although Gareth forces outnumbered those of Sylvia he was wary of attacking his former friends. And Sylvia said Gareth although I will have to promise to go quietly never to return. In your presence apparently causes division and inequality between us. Gareth then became angry and launched a powerful flare again Sylvia and the others and with a single movement of the Earth Connor Sylvia killed and wounded . So Gareth and his cronies passed leaving their former comrades to die . But what Gareth did not realize was that Sylvia and her friend Zeke owned the land and therefore healers . Soon they and another follower Thomas Sylvia's water were fit and they wept for the loss of Connor . But Gareth and the next they were gone and fled to the region of Nova Scotia where they built their new base called hell.


	37. Chapter 37

Sam 2  
Now in the city of Boston Seamus 's followers gathered again for a meeting. From the west came Harold of Lightning From the south came Samson metal and from North Wood came Sylvia met there by the ice called Rebecca who had remained in the city . And Rebecca turned to the other and Metal Masters Ray Wood and Fire Water Air Earth and who have gathered here because of the threat of Gareth . His minions are indeed many have converted dozens more in Canada he intends to use to destroy us? The only solution is unification. Sylvia already proven his fearsome glory One who knows how destructive it is. Only my powers can defeat him because I am the biggest water -Master . You should borrow a little more strength to fight evil Gareth . But all of us are sweet words of Rebecca deceived because they destroy us . stole Samson's power on Earth and the power of Harold on fire making herself weak and powerful but before he could reach the timber - handling powers of Sylvia Juan left a shout water a follower of RebeccaStop! You are deceived! Rebecca just wants the power to rule by Gareth She wants it more than you want our security ! And Rebecca roared with anger and devastation struck and killed John in the act . Rebecca fled and was followed by Milo water and air Federico remained faithful to it perhaps out of fear or perhaps the love of beauty and the power of Rebecca were incomparable .


	38. Chapter 38

Sam 3  
Now after the betrayal of Rebecca the rest of the followers of the Light were cast into darkness. Harold had lost his fire and was therefore again Air Harold Samson was again only Samson of Fire. So Sylvia was the only exception of Rebecca who has been touched power. True followers now number just ten years and were Harold and Katherine air Trevor Zeke prudence and Sam Thomas Earth Water Fire Leah and Samson and Sylvia Wood . And the rest of the followers of Seamus voted and chose to remain on hold. Harold and his followers traveled back to the South West and Sylvia Samson the North that was closer to Gareth and Rebecca . While Sylvia Samson and convert more followers continued in their own areas Harold was secretly conspiring with Rebecca . After Rebecca had stolen much of its power Harold became so weak-willed that his dark spells were easy to work away at your mind until it was little more than your willing slave . So did Harold leave their followers fled Trevor and Katherine and Eastern Nova Scotia . There he joined Rebecca became his vassal. What I have said is all true . Now even though our strength is negligible compared with that of Gareth and Rebecca still growing to convert those who will fight against the corrupt and evil who claim to follow Seamus . By Seamus roads are almost dead and the servants of Gareth and Rebecca live in fear of their owners. So I bid you farewell my students my brothers and sisters and heed my warning Beware of those who follow the crooked path .


	39. Chapter 39

Thomas 1  
Water I tell Thomas how we prepare to fight the forces of Rebecca . Again Sylvia requested a meeting to stay on the subway and I was safe there. And those who came wooden Sylvia Trevor Samson Fire Air Air Katherine prudence Sam Earth Water Earth and Leah Thomas - of which he had no powers of light because he was homeless . You need Sylvia said as hard about throwing Rebecca and Gareth . We heard that Harold is not with them . In fact it is dead - and for those who do not understand read the writing for its lightness Mackenzie . He's not going to bother us no more Samson asked about his thoughts bewildered Who are we going to defeat Rebecca powerful force with only a few of us true believers . Sylvia answered his question I 've contacted the city of Lake Chicago . It will be here before midnight tomorrow . The meeting has not been damaged as here. Even thought they are small we can help a lot . As it says in the Book of Sally is about having something better than having nothing at all The Californian has ignore the call but forgive Because they are having problems too. Now we will rest for a long battle that awaits us . Light bless . And everybody sang with her Moonlight is about to guide me wherever I want. You sing with sense in singing with the effort. Converts many believed that the light is in favor of not hearing us with few but with quality . Everybody is just convert by force. Many follow-up but I do not believe and light but favors us for it. And in the moonless night he went to his lair to rest because the battle had only begun .


	40. Chapter 40

Thomas 2  
And here are those who came from Chicago Quintana Zaid Earth Earth Earth Peter Davy Masam Water Water Water Water Zima Matthew Richmond Air and Air Mikey . - Let all these names are blessed by light. And Sylvia spoke Rebecca has tried to take people off the street and into the house. This is not what Seamus said ' it mean to be homeless who are free Let's liberate slaves as they are now . . for what we call life We will release and started singing Like us light is with us. In its shine we are healed and made strong again because we are strong . And leave everything you do not know us light . We all know the light because the light we know . In any case frees us from the gods who are slaves of a lie that foolishly believe in. Can we live forever in the eyes of light. Eyes that see forever. And they began to travel north to Nova Scotia. And I wrote this so that people who believe in the light knows that great battle helped because all the books do not have a complete list of those killed in the name of light. Let the light can not be forgotten .


End file.
